The invention relates to hinges and to a security cover plate assembly that would prevent the hinge pin of an installed barrel hinge from being removed therefrom.
Presently most doors are mounted by barrel hinges having a left plate member, a right plate member and a hinge pin. Usually one of the plate members has two longitudinally spaced barrel sleeves extending from its one edge while the other plate member has three barrel sleeves extending from its one edge. The spacing and height of the barrel sleeves is such that they interlock together to form a cylindrical sleeve for detachably receiving a hinge pin. When the door hinge is mounted to both a door jamb and a door so that the door can open in a specific direction, the aligned barrel sleeves are physically accessible from the side of the door toward which it may be opened. This allows a person to remove the hinge pins from each of the hinge assemblies and usually the door can be forcibly removed from its door jamb and access gained to the interior of the room or house.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel security cover plate assembly for the barrel hinge of a door that will prevent a person from being able to gain access to the hinge pins of the door hinges.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel security cover plate assembly that can be retro fitted to existing barrel hinges for doors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel security cover plate assembly for the barrel hinge of a door that can be manufactured as original installation equipment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel security cover plate assembly for the barrel hinge of a door that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel security cover plate assembly for the barrel hinge of a door that is easily and quickly installed or removed.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel security cover plate assembly that can be used with window hinges, boat hatch hinges and other hinges.